Leer
Supplemental Information Hair color: Ginger Headgear: N/A Eye color: Grey Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Rylan is normally portrayed in cold-weather clothing. His regular bank art depicts him in a light grey sweater and a red scarf. This scarf is a recurring accessory throughout various depictions of him. Others: N/A Nationality/Race: Canadian/Ghost Personal Quotes * "You really need to find a hobby that doesn't involve some sort of screen." * "Sorry to say it, but sometimes you really don't know what's best for yourself." Trivia * He was born under the sign of Sagittarius. * His career dream would be to work as an RN. * Rylan has a twin brother named Aiden, who he seldom gets along with. * He has a poor immune system, and so gets sick easily. * He owns a wide array of old medical textbooks, which he reads over for fun. * He claims that his most useful ability is his memory. * He enjoys language arts and history, while he dislikes science and math. * Rylan openly dislikes his hair color and freckles. * Moreso than wishing for his own success, he wishes for his brother to be healthy and confident. * Rylan's favourite color is blue. * He has a strong liking for Chinese food. * Some brief medical insight. * Chatter often refers to Rylan as "the handsome brother". * The sole instrument that Rylan can play is the snare drum. Voice Configuration ACT1CV - Download Voice Description: Clear, mellow, tenor Recommended Resampler: fresamp, tn_fnds Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 (g+5 is optimal for darker songs) Pros- Has a very wide range and is generally consistent. Smooth and relatively high quality. Cons- This voicebank has a very slight Western accent, although it does not distract from the overall sound. FALSETTOCV - This bank is currently in the process of being otod and revised. Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA POWERCV - This bank is currently in the process of being otod and revised. Voice Description: Loud, sharp, tenor. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0 Pros- TBA Cons- TBA Other Spiralbound Spiralbound is a currently in-progress abstract horror game using RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, features Chatter as its protagonist, and Rylan as a supporting and playable character. More information about Spiralbound can be found on Chatter's UTAU Wiki page. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 5.10.2014 * Feel free to use him for whatever you'd like, so long as it is non-profit, and not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. *Pair/"ship" him with whoever you'd like to; what you do with him and/or is his character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim him as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of him do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with him is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of him, feel free to alter his design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Tenor Voicebanks